stormwatchersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagger Consolidated
Dagger Consolidated '''was a nuclear energy company founded by Francois LeBeau in the 1960's in New York City, USA, and an important location in the movie Stormwatchers. It is presumed that it goes bankrupt after the end of the film. History Foundation In 1965, upon the death of his father, Francois LeBeau inherited all of his riches. With his father's money, Francois moved from Vigo in Spain to New York City to set up a nuclear energy company, which he named Dagger Consolidated ("Dagger" because Francois adored the stories of the Medieval Crusades, and daggers were weapons used by the knights). Lionheart However, Francois used most of his money on weapons for fighting street gangs in the Bronx, using the new identity of the crime-fighter '''Lionheart. He was considered a terrible businessman due to never being present at board meetings and at his office (due to being out fighting crime as Lionheart). In 1968, Lionheart joined the Stormwatchers, a group of costumed adventurers and crime-fighters just like him who had started to operate around the same time as him. He seems to not remember his time as Lionheart as fondly as the rest of his former teammates. He was also a figure of certain suspicion because, as Francois LeBeau, he made shady business deals with crime bosses and kingpins (the others were not aware of the entire truth of what he did). When the team he formed part of, the Stormwatchers, was forced to disband in 1972, Francois decided to leave his superhero identity behind and focus on running his company. However, since he had spent most of his time secretly battling criminals for the past seven years, the company started to fail without his guidance. 'Project 17' At some point before the events of the film take place, Francois becomes desperate for money. At some point, he meets Muhammad al-Mualim, a rising Arabic terrorist. LeBeau realizes that the terrorist is a very rich man, so he strikes a deal with al-Mualim: Francois would supply Muhammad's terrorist organization with weapons of mass destruction, and in return the terrorist would give Francois millions of dollars to revive Dagger Consolidated. Somehow, the villain Mister Explosion was also involved in Project 17. Events of Stormwatchers In the film's setting of 1993, Dagger Consolidated is widely regarded as a failed company. It has a very small number of employees and is losing more and more stocks. Francois LeBeau is still it's CEO and is struggling to keep it together and prevent it from falling apart. Daniel Teach visits Francois at his office in Dagger Consolidated to inform him of the Phantom Soldier's murder. Later on, Korsakoff and Eagle Eye break into Francois' office at night, both of them being very suspicious of Francois' strange behaviour. They discover the documents containing his plans for Project 17. The fate of the company after this is unknown. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpYk7nIUU2Y Stormwatchers Character Bios #5: LIONHEART # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmBZQfU7U-w STORMWATCHERS ( 2015 FAN FILM ) Category:Groups Category:Companies